


In Shirts (The Nightmare)

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Infinity Play [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, In Trousers References, M/M, Nightmare, POV Marvin (Falsettos), everyone is mormon, if i were capable of doind so, kind of crack, shorta kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: The weirdest thing happens to Marvin when he wakes up...being a Mormon...And that is basically it, sorry, I suck at summaries.Anyway, hope you enjoy this teeny tiny thing,Marla





	In Shirts (The Nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah, another Falsettos fic? Yup. Though having the idea of this one was all due to the great fanart by LaNgUiNe for Whizzer in Amino (http://aminoapps.com/p/3k2uzw)  
> This doesn’t make much sense but still...this fic won’t change your life, but I hope you enjoy it.   
> As always, sorry for my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes and [ ] are for thoughts.  
> Allons-y!

A religious chorus-like ominous music woke Marvin, who opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had never seen before.

[What the heck…?]

He turned his head...to find Whizzer was already getting dressed...in a lame white short sleeve shirt. His hair didn’t look right either, it seemed cut right straight away from a magazine of nice-good-American boys.

“Mister Brown, did you hit your head?” Before the other man could even hear what he had just said, Trina’s voice filled the room with the strength of a hundred men shouting. 

“JASON’S BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR NOW, YOU TWO COME IN HERE TOTALLY DRESSED OR I’LL GO IN THERE AND YOU DON’T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!”

Marvin frowned. What was his ex-wife doing in his supposed house? And how could Jason, kind of the third less morning person he had ever met after his boyfriend and his former psychiatrist, had been awaken since six o’clock in the morning...presumably willingly?

“Blimey! All these years living together and I still get all the chills when she speaks that way.”

[Wait, what...all these years living together, is Whizzer on drugs? ‘Blimey’? WHAT IS GOING ON?!]

Marvin was starting to believe that he had reached some kind of weird parallel dimension. One full of -now that he was starting to actually pay attention to the room he was in-...Mormon iconography?

“Are you getting up any time this century? You weren’t so lazy tonight…” The taller man turned and approached the bed while starting kneeling and unbuttoning his shirt, making his partner smile widely.

THIS was the man he knew.

“I think we are in the same page here, but if the kid is waiting, maybe we should leave it for later, Whizz.”

The other man made a strange face.

“Who is Whizz? ANOTHER pet name, Marvin? Because, honestly, I lost count like a hundred years ago.” He threw him another white shirt. “Now, suit up. We have a Mission with Jason.” Too puzzled to say a single more word, Marvin obeyed and starting dressing up...just as non-but-still-Whizzer had.

As a freaking Mormon.

 

Downstairs -apparently, they lived in a two-floor house now-, Trina was impatiently waiting for them with Jason…and Mendel, both of them in clothes identical to the ones Whizzer and him were wearing.

Without even slightly trying to hide his surprise, Marvin screamed.

“Mendel?! But you always say that religion is just a trap…”

“Yeah, and I have Stockholm Syndrome.” 

The psychiatrist raised his hand and pointed at the wedding ring. 

Whizzer laughed at Marvin's astonished face.

“Alright, here our friend Marv seems to have some temporary amnesia...maybe I am to blame, yesterday night was…” Trina coughed, gesture towards Jason with her chin. “...was interesting. Well, dear Marvin, here is a quick summary of your own life: you, as well as Trina, Jason and your obedient servant, was born and raised a Mormon. We met after I, Moronai Brown, came back from my mission in Florida and, well, they allow us to be together as long as either of us left its Mormon seed inside of Trina here and, at least, pretend we are regular family...then your outside-the-Church shrink” Mendel seemed wanting to complain about this term “met Trina and, wow, quickest wedding ever...thanks to our buddy Jason, who now we are gonna help learning how to properly introduce Joseph Smith to the outsiders.” He made a dramatic pause while staring at his lover. “Does any of this ring a bell?” 

Marvin stuttered for a few seconds before answering in the worst possible demeanour. 

“That story is completely absurd.” 

Whizzer/Moronai shrugged.

“So are you half of the time and I still love you. Shall we go?” 

 

As he had nothing better to do while trapped in this surrealistic, weird, alternative reality, Marvin acceded to go on ‘Jason's mission’. At the beginning, it actually wasn’t as bad as he had thought it’d be, visiting mostly random people who were nice but clearly not interested in prophetic golden plates. They even shaw Charlotte and Cordelia -who here lived as two ‘very best friends’ alongside their two husbands in the same suburb house-, he would never forget the short exchange of words after it of Mendel and Whizz...Mor...Mr. Brown. 

“They seemed like very good friends.” The nervous psychiatrist had commented. 

“Yeah, I bet their husbands are also that friendly to each other.” The other man replied sassily, making Marvin almost choked of laughter (sometimes he was still such a teenager around his couple…). 

But, then, the Bad Houses appeared. 

The first one was his former High School teacher Miss Goldberg...looking exactly as she did all those years ago. Luckily enough, she didn’t seem to recognise him -or, maybe, they had never met in this Universe- and the only shameful thing that happened was him losing his power of speech while blinking way too much.

But the second house…

...the FUCKING Applebaum's.

The bloody fucking Applebaum family, at their sickening dull perfect house, the very same one they had in real life. God, one of the best things of leaving his old house had been not having to see them every single day. 

But, if that wasn't bad enough, then he realised what Miss Applebaum was holding.

A dish of linguine. Or, at least, what was supposed to be linguine, though it wasn't more than a poor excuse of linguine. 

Too much for one day; he was on the brink of having a seizure. 

“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET PARADISE!”

 

He woke up, sweating. Now; his real bed, his real room and, hopefully, HIS Whizzer too.

He started shaking him, having to put all his strength on it just to make the other man open one eye and moan a little bit.

“Whizz?”

“Uhm?”

[He recognises his name, that is something.]

“Do you believe in God?”

“What kind of fucking question is that to be asked at 3 AM in the morning Marvin? Of course I believe in myself. Why you asked.” 

Released, the older man smiled and sighed happily.

“Just a dumb nightmare…”He tilted his head to the sky, raised his middle finger and cursed. “Fuck you, Heavenly Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it.  
> I wish you had liked it.   
> Yeah, there were a few In Trousers references in there...sorry not sorry.  
> As you will have already deduced (as you have just read this not exactly masterpiece I have produced), this can be read as totally independent but...as I like to make everything part of my own Universe (blame my love for multiverses), this would be set between the second and the third chapter of Whizzer In The Mormon Faith (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921494).  
> Any feedback is appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,   
> Marla Lannister


End file.
